


What A Royal Wants

by CrypticGabriel



Series: The Prince And The Tourist [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Family Bonding, Family Feels, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pregnancy, Single Parents, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Keith Kogane was involved in a love affair in college, but what he didn't realize was that his lover was in fact royalty. Intimidated and embarrassed, he went back home to America, where he soon found that he was pregnant with the prince's child.After raising him and taking care of him on his own, Keith finally answers his son the question that he'd been dying to hear: Who was his father?Alternate timeline. Instead of Shiro going to America to find Keith in the previous fic linked in the series below, he stays behind to assume his royal duties. This is what happens.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: The Prince And The Tourist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573399
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	What A Royal Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from twitter! I loved writing this alternate story to the original modern prince AU. Sometimes it interests me when I delve into butterfly effect type storytelling. Shiro and Keith had been so happy together and reunited to raise their son together, but what if Shiro never went to find him? That sparked a story that I really liked to tell. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also this plot was heavily inspired by the movie "What a Girl Wants" that movie's my guilty pleasure ok?)

_Nine months ago, Keith met the_ most perfect man while studying abroad. He didn’t want to say that he was hopelessly in love with him, but when he made no advances and even offered to take him back to his hotel when his heat started suddenly, he couldn’t help himself.

But this man was, in the end, completely out of his league. Not only was he a local. He was the Prince. And Keith found out not from his mouth, but on the news.

Prince Shirogane only pretended to be a Commoner. He was just using him. After he returned home, Shiro never contacted. Not that Keith gave him a reason to, anyway. But deep down, he hoped that a part of the Prince did truly love him.

Because now, nine months later, Keith was bringing the result of what he thought was their love into the world.

It had been a very difficult pregnancy. He lived alone. He worked three jobs and nearly suffered a miscarriage from overworking himself so much. All for this little life. People looked at him and thought he should’ve done the saner thing and had an abortion, but he couldn’t bear it. This baby was all he had.

But nothing could prepare him for the heartache of giving birth to his child alone. No one to help him, no one to encourage him… He had to find the strength to do this on his own. Although they weren’t officially a mated pair, he longed for his Alpha. Shiro would never see this.

After hours of pure agony, his son was finally born, healthy and rather loud.

As soon as he was able, Keith held the crying baby close to his chest while breaking down into sobs. His efforts finally paid off.

He named him Yukio. Even though Shiro probably wouldn’t want to be here, Keith still wanted their child to have a piece of his father’s culture. It was the least he could do for him.

Fruitlessly, he still hoped for the day that maybe Shiro would spontaneously reach out to him, but he never did. After Yukio was born, he worked harder, never resting. When he finally earned his degree, things got a little easier before of his job. Now he felt a little better about his income supporting his son.

Yukio thrived without his Alpha parent. Keith was proud of himself for being able to raise him on his own. But for years, Yukio had been asking, nearly begging him to tell him who his father was. His other friends in school had two parents. Keith kept holding it off, saying he wasn’t ready to know yet.

But in the present day, tomorrow was Yukio’s eighteenth birthday.

\--

 _Yukio had all the likenesses of_ Shiro. He was kind, generous, and selfless. Now, he was a young man. He’d presented as an Alpha. He was so proud of his dad for raising an Alpha child all on his own.

He had no idea who his father was. His dad rarely dated while he was growing up. There were no pictures, no videos… After a while, Yukio started assuming the worst.

What if his father was a horrible man, a predatory Alpha that hurt his dad at his most vulnerable? He needed to know who he was at this point so he could in some way avenge Keith’s old pain.

“Dad?”

Keith was making dinner and perked up when Yukio tried speaking to him. He’d just graduated about a week ago, and his birthday was tomorrow. He was more than ready to know now.

“Hey.” Keith grinned at him. “I’m stumped on what sides we should make tonight. Any ideas?”

“How about you tell me about my father?”

Yukio could see his dad’s body tense up at the idea. He hated that every time he asked, Keith reacted this way. But Yukio needed to know. It was killing him!

“…You’re not ready to know yet.”

“Dad, you keep saying that,” he groaned.

“I’m not a kid anymore. I’m gonna be eighteen tomorrow. Don’t you think that now I’d be able to handle it?”

“Yukio, it’s not that you’re not old enough. I-it’s just…” He trailed off.

“Dad, I don’t care about having a relationship with him.” Yukio moved closer. “Not if he hurt you.”

He frowned. “Don’t be worry. Your father didn’t… hurt me. That’s not the reason why you can’t know yet.”

“Then, why not?” he challenged.

Keith sighed shakily. “How about this? Tomorrow, you’ll be eighteen. I’ll tell you about him then.”

“You will?” His eyes lit up. “Finally!”

\--

 _Yukio had her friends over on_ his birthday. It wasn’t a special occasion. They all worked, so they had a couple hours where they could just hang out. That evening, Yukio blew out his birthday candles for the eighteenth time, a wish that he made nearly every year finally coming true.

While they sat together on the couch and ate their cake, Yukio waited for his dad to be mentally prepared to tell him. He knew this had to be hard for him.

“Okay…” Keith took a deep breath. “It’s time you knew.”

Yukio truthfully was anxious. He’d waited for this all his life!

“When I was in college, I studied abroad,” he started slowly. “It was at this small nation in Asia, and it was for an enrichment course. And while I was there, I met your father. He showed me around the city and took me all kinds of places.”

“Like the bedroom?”

“Yukio!” Keith’s face was a deep red. “This is serious! Don’t make jokes.”

“Sorry.” Yukio rubbed his arm.

“Anyways… you can probably guess what that led to. But I had to go back home. And that’s when I had you.” He smiled at him.

“So, that’s it? My father’s from another country? That’s not so bad,” he assured with a chuckle. “I would’ve been able to handle that.”

Keith sighed. “He’s not just from another country, Yukio.”

“What do you mean?”

He looked like he was struggling to tell him the truth. “After… well, you know, I found out something about him that made me realize we were never going to be together. People all over the country thought he was missing, but he was just there with me.”

“Why would the whole country be looking for this one guy?” The pieces started to form in his head. The only reason why this one guy’s disappearance would get nationwide coverage was if he was some kind of celebrity. Someone famous. “Was he…?”

“I found out that day that… your father was a prince.”

That he didn’t expect. “A-a what? A prince?”

Keith nodded his head. “But there’s something else.”

“You mean, there’s _more?”_ He gasped in disbelief. What else could there possibly be?

“Princes don’t stay princes forever, Yukio.” Keith nervously looked down. “Because… well, y’know. His parents are the king and queen. And, when his father died…”

“My father is a _king?”_

Keith solemnly nodded his head. “Yes, Yukio. So, that’s why things didn’t work out.”

“I call bull.”

“What?”

“My father’s not a king. Do you realize how hard you worked just to raise me? All because some deadbeat didn’t stay!” Yukio grew more upset. “Now, tell me the truth!”

“It _is_ the truth!” Keith argued.

“There’s no way! You mean to tell me that this king got with you, had a kid, and he didn’t even bother to do anything to help you? The least he could’ve done was given you money to help start it off!”

“I wouldn’t have wanted his money,” he frowned. “I wanted nothing to do with him. He’d hidden that he was a prince from me, so I… I-I didn’t exactly tell him… about you.”

“…He doesn’t know about me?”

He didn’t know why that hurt so much.

“Of course not,” Keith said.

“Why not?” Yukio stood up. “If he wasn’t this bad guy, he should’ve at least had the right to know. He could’ve done something! He could’ve helped you.”

“He didn’t have to know anything!” Keith tensed up.

“Well then, you’re both at fault!” He was shaking. “How would you know how he would’ve felt?”

“Yukio, I…” He reached out to hug him. “Sweetheart, it’s a lot more complicated than that.”

He kept his head down. A part of him still didn’t believe this was real. “Can I at least see what he looks like?”

Keith sighed and helped him sit back down. He took his phone out. In the search engine, he typed out “King Takashi Shirogane.” And for the first time ever, Yukio saw his father.

His hair was gray, and he had a scar on the bridge of his nose. Even with a prosthetic arm, he looked regal and powerful. In most of his pictures, he didn’t smile. By looking at his face, Yukio knew. This man was his father.

“Does he…” His eyes watered. “Does he have a family? Is that why you didn’t tell him?”

“I wanted to tell him so many times,” Keith assured him. “But he doesn’t have another family. He’s been married, but no children.”

“Is he still married?”

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, but no,” he said. “So… now you know. How do you feel?”

“He looks so sad,” Yukio mumbled. “Do you think he would’ve been happy? If he knew about me, I mean.”

He watched his dad’s lip quiver. “…I don’t know, Yukio.”

\--

 _Yukio had many restless nights after_ that. Now that he knew the truth, it was killing him.

He had some money saved up from working. He got his passport. Yukio decided to go there and meet him. He had to know. He had to see his father. He left a note for Keith. If he told him where he was going, Keith would’ve stopped him.

_“Dad,_

_You’re done so much for me. It hurts knowing you did this on your own. But now, knowing that he never knew you went through all this, it’s killing me. I need to see him._

_I don’t know what to expect. I just know that I have to do this. Before I start my own life, I want to do something for him. Please, don’t try to stop me. I’ll be home in a couple weeks, at least._

_I love you, Dad._

_Yukio.”_

\--

 _The flight was long, and the_ language was hard for him to understand. Yukio didn’t know how the hell his dad navigated around here.

He found somewhere to stay in an inn miles away from the palace. He was so nervous.

His saving grace was that the innkeeper knew English.

“Welcome,” he said graciously. “I hope you enjoy your stay. Say…” He gave Yukio a long look. “Do I know you?”

He quickly shook his head. “This is my first time here.”

“Oh,” he chuckled. “Sorry. Your room is upstairs.”

Yukio’s bed was creaky and uncomfortable, and the walls were paper thin, but this was okay. He was here now, so… now what?

He tried really hard to learn basic phrases to at least help him get around, but his pronunciations were off. Somehow, though, he had to try.

When he turned on the TV, he immediately saw him.

Shiro was addressing his people, as stoic and proud looking as ever. Yukio was in awe. It gave him a little more courage. If his dad could raise him on his own for eighteen years, he could go to this king’s palace and tell him that they were related.

\--

 _He woke up to a text_ from his dad.

**“Yukio, don’t be disappointed ok? Idk what he’d think.”**

He was still nervous as hell.

Yukio managed to find a transit bus that took him to a shuttle bus that took him to the front of the palace. It was grand, the property around it just as massive. The gates barred him from entering. How could he get in?

Armed guards were at the door, and they noticed him immediately.

“Can I help you?”

Thank goodness, they spoke English, too.

“Er, hi.” Yukio noticed closer to the gates. “M-my name is Yukio Kogane. I want to see the king.”

One of them scoffed. “No Commoner just comes here to see the king. You’ll see him at an event, surely.”

“No, please,” he gasped.

“I have to see him. Y-you see, I…” He trailed off.

He could see a car pulling up to the gate. The two guards opened it with no regard for Yukio, letting the driver start pulling up. The guards had their heads lowered.

Shiro was in the car.

Yukio made an impulse decision.

“E-excuse me?!” He called as the car started to drive off. “Excuse me, wait!”

The driver stopped harshly. The back door opened, and out stepped the King.

“What is the meaning of this?” He growled, pausing to look at Yukio up and down. “Young man, you shouldn’t be here.”

Yukio just stood there frozen. There he was… _his father._ After years of waiting for this day, it was finally happening.

“W-wow, uh… Hi.” He waved nervously.

The king’s eyebrow quirked up. “Are you aware you’re on private property? Civilians can wait until I seem them at a public event.”

“I understand that, Sir, but I…”

“That’s _Your Majesty,_ to you.”

He was very strict. Yukio gulped. “Yes, Your Majesty. B-but before I go, there’s something I must tell you.”

Shiro frowned. “Guards, see him off.”

“No!” They quickly restrained him and Yukio struggled.

“Wait! Your Majesty, my name’s Yukio Kogane!” He started to confess quickly, because he was being pulled away and Shiro was walking back to his car. “I’m Keith Kogane’s son. I came all this way to see you and tell you that you’re my father!”

Shiro stood frozen, just when he was about to get in his car. He turned around. “Let him go.”

The guards dropped him, and he struggled to get up. He kept looking at Shiro nervously, especially when he gave him such a hard glare.

“What did you just say?”

“My name’s Yukio Kogane,” he stammered. “My dad’s Keith Kogane. I came here to tell you that you’re my father.”

He frowned still, but his eyes started to soften.

“S-see?” He pulled his birth certificate out of his bag. “I’m your son.”

He watched the king look at the paper. He was scared out of his mind!

“That’s… this is impossible,” he grumbled and gave it back to Yukio. “If you were my son, I would’ve known.”

“My dad didn’t want to tell you,” he started nervously. “But he told me you were my father. And believe me, t-there’s never really been anyone else. When he told me about you, I thought he was lying. But here you are, a-and I’ve waited my whole life to see you.”

Shiro still stared at him. He looked confused, bewildered… and he didn’t smile.

“I don’t know how you found out about that affair,” he muttered. “But keep that out of the papers. How dare you. For what, some story? There was no child. What’s your real name?”

Yukio’s heart broke. “…But that is my real name? You’re my father.”

“Enough,” he snapped. “Leave. Don’t come back here.”

He couldn’t cry in front of him.

“My dad was right. I shouldn’t have come here.” He clutched his bag tightly and started to walk away. He waited until he got back to the hotel. And right away, he called his dad.

“Yukio…” Keith could already hear him crying.

“He didn’t believe me,” he whimpered over the phone. “He thought I was some kind of journalist. I-I tried to explain, but he didn’t…”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Keith sighed. “It’s alright. You don’t need him, okay? You have me. I’ve always loved you twice as much.”

“I know. I love you too, Dad.” He sniffled. “I’ll be home in a couple days.”

After that phone call, Keith was furious. It was a long shot, but he decided to call Shiro from his old cell number. After eighteen years, he still kept it in his contacts. And eighteen years later, the number still worked.

_“Hello?”_

Keith felt chills course through him at hearing his voice.

_“Who’s this?”_

“Shiro, it’s Keith.” He took a shaky breath.

 _“Keith Kogane?”_ He heard his voice turn sour. _“Why are you calling me?”_

“Because you hurt my son,” he muttered.

_“…Your son?”_

“Yes, that man that visited you today is _my son!_ How dare you treat him like he was nothing! Is that how you treat all your subjects now?”

 _“You have no right to judge how I rule,”_ he heard Shiro say.

“And you _still_ don’t care!” he scoffed. “I just confirmed to you that he is my kid, and _nothing?_ ”

 _“What right do you have to call me at all?”_ he snapped. _“It’s been almost twenty years.”_

“Shiro!” As he shouted, the king finally shut up. “You were the one that kept the fact you were a prince from me. And you never reached out to me after I left. So, that just assured me that what we felt for each other at the hotel was not love.”

This all happened so long ago, but the wounds were still fresh.

“Shiro…” Keith tried to continue calmly, but he was nervous. “Shiro, I’ve wanted to tell you for so long. While I was pregnant… every day that he asked me about you… But then, your father died. I couldn’t pressure you further by telling you about him. And I’m so sorry.”

 _“So, he…”_ Keith heard Shiro’s voice break. _“That boy really is my son?”_

“Yes.” His eyes watered. “Yukio is your son.”

The call suddenly ended. Shiro hung up on him.

Keith didn’t know what to think. He realized he’d probably just pushed the man he loved further away.

Meanwhile, the reason why Shiro hung up so suddenly was that the king’s hardened heart was aching from the news. Most of his life went on without him knowing he had a child. If he knew, he would’ve dropped everything for Keith to come here with him. They could’ve raised their baby together.

But now, his baby was a young man. The first time Shiro ever met him, he’d just pushed him away like nothing. He’d been miserable ever since Keith left him before he could tell him the truth about his royal status himself. He’d wanted to see him. He wanted to go out and find him, but his parents denied his request.

They found an Omega for him to marry, but they were completely incompatible and eventually divorced. After his coronation, he was far too busy to try and reach out to Keith. He was called, “The King that never smiles,” because his misery and loneliness carried over to his professional image.

Shiro shut himself in his chambers, deciding to take a small peek at Keith’s social media. That peek led to long hours weeping over the thousands of images and videos of his son. From pictures right after he was born, to his eighteenth birthday, where Yukio happily stood by Keith, they were all public for him to see. He should’ve been there. He should’ve tried to find Keith, regardless of what his parents said. Now, he had this amazing son, and he wasn’t there in his life. He could never get that time with him that he missed back.

Yukio probably wanted nothing to do with him now. He ruined his chance.

Yukio had his own profile on social media. He was a bright kid with a brilliant mind. He was going to do big things someday. He was also an Alpha. Shiro knew he probably wouldn’t see him again, but it was nice to imagine what being a father might’ve felt like.

\--

 _Yukio forgot that he’d wanted to_ give Shiro something when he met him. It wasn’t anything special… just his baby picture. He had no use for it, so he wanted Shiro to have it.

He stopped in front of the palace the next day, where the same guards were standing there at the front.

“You again?” The same guard that antagonized him yesterday was teasing him again. “You know our policy. We’ll have to escort you out.”

“I just want to see the king,” Yukio insisted. “I have something for him.”

He felt sick. It all started earlier this morning. An Omega staying in the room next to his was in heat. That entire floor was loaded with their pheromones. Yukio thought he could just get over it, but he was worried that being around that scent had triggered a rut.

Ever since he first presented, his dad taught him how to have self-control around others, so he’d conditioned himself to at most feel very hot and ill when in a rut. While less destructive than how Alphas normally behave, this was just as inconvenient.

“Is he here again?”

Yukio tensed at hearing Shiro’s voice. Instead of being in a car, he was right near the gates, looking at him.

The young man didn’t know what to think. He was still sweaty and just wanted to lay down. “I-I brought something for you, Sir—Y-your Majesty.”

“Are you alright?” Shiro moved closer. “You look sick.”

“I’m fine. Please, just take this.” As he started to get the picture out, he collapsed on the ground.

Shiro rushed forward. “Guards, bring him in here.”

“Sire?”

“We need him out of the open, before his rut gets worse.”

Yukio shook while being held up. “It’s not serious. J-just, this Omega in another room was in heat, and I felt—”

“Just relax.” Shiro brought him in the palace. Yukio couldn’t really enjoy it in all its grandeur. “Come in here. Let’s draw him a cold bath.”

Next thing he knew, Yukio was shaking in a huge bathtub, shivering. While the water was very cold, it soothed his sickness. His dad never did this remedy with him. While he helped him control himself, there was nothing he could really do to help bring him down from his ruts.

He regained his senses and relaxed. While his urge to knot an Omega was still prominent, at least he could think clearly.

Yukio slowly pieced together that he was inside the palace. He was in rut in a foreign country in the king’s bathtub. Naturally, he was scared. He wanted his dad.

Meanwhile, Shiro had called Keith. He told him what happened, and Keith had said he would be on the next flight. He arrived at the palace the next day.

While the inside was magnificent, Keith had one thing on his mind.

“Where is my son?” He yelled as soon as he saw Shiro. “If you did anything to him, I swear—”

“He’s alright,” Shiro insisted. “I’ve had him in a cold bad since he got here. No one’s gone in there.”

“What if he gets more sick?” Keith rushed down the hall as Shiro led him to where the bathroom was. “Yukio?” He quietly knocked on the door. “Sweetheart, it’s me. Can I come in?”

Yukio perked up. “Dad?”

“Yes, I’m here. Are you alright?”

Relieved, he practically begged for Keith to come in. His dad rushed over and pulled him into a hug from his bath.

“I was scared, Dad,” he said. “This whole thing was such a bad decision.”

Keith frowned and held him closer. “Don’t worry. I’ll take you home, okay? I think you’ve had enough.”

“Yeah…” He rested his head against him. “You were right about him, Dad. It wasn’t worth coming out here.”

He sighed softly. “Don’t you worry about him. I’m glad you saw him. Now, he knows what he’s been missing all these years.”

Yukio smiled faintly. “Thanks, Dad.”

Keith gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t the best when I tried teaching you how to control your rut symptoms. Does this bath feel good?”

He nodded his head. “I feel a lot better. I’m gonna get changed.”

“I’ll leave you to tat, then.” Keith smiled and got up.

“Oh. A-and Dad?”

“What is it?”

“In my pants pocket, there’s a picture of me. Can you give it to him before we leave?”

“Sure.” Keith quietly found the picture and took a look at it. It was of him when he was about five months old, happy while Keith held him and smiled at the camera. He sighed sadly. He hated seeing his son so upset. “Alright, get dressed. I’ll be out here waiting for you.”

“Okay.”

Keith quietly stepped out of the bathroom. Shiro was standing nearby.

“How is he?”

“He’s doing alright,” he assured. “I didn’t know you could do that. Y’know, letting an Alpha calm down in a cold bath.”

“It’s an old remedy. It doesn’t completely stop his rut, so when you guys get back home he’ll need to cool down again.”

“Okay.” He sighed and held the picture. “Yukio wanted you to have this. That’s why he came back.”

Shiro now held it in his hand, looking at it for a moment. His eyes started to water.

Keith noticed. “Shiro…”

“He’s such a good kid.” He sniffled. “Keith, i-if I had known…”

“Oh, Shiro…” Keith took his hands. “I’m so sorry. I should’ve told you. And I feel awful.”

Shiro looked so upset. “That day you left, I was going to tell you I was a prince. I promise you that. At the time, I tried pretending to be a commoner so people wouldn’t just pretend to love me because of my royal status. A-and you were the only one that ever treated me like a real person. I was so in love with you. I-I still…”

Keith’s lip quivered. “Shiro, you still love me?”

“Of course, I do.” He squeezed his hands. “You’re the only one that ever had my heart. I mean, I think I love you more now. You gave birth to my son. You _raised_ him. Y-you did that all on your own. I should’ve…”

“Shiro. We can’t dwell on what we should’ve done anymore.”

“We were both really stupid, huh?”

Keith chuckled. “Yes. Very.”

Shiro dried his eyes. “He really is a great kid, Keith.”

“He’s a lot like you,” he insisted. “He’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Yeah?” That was when Shiro started to smile.

“Y’know, he’s your kid too.” Keith smiled. “He’s our kid. Our _son…”_

Shiro gently took Keith’s face in his hands. “Thank you, Keith. You’ve done so much. You’re so good and selfless.”

Keith blushed under the weight of his words. “Oh, I’m not any of those things. I-I kept your kid from you all these years.”

“Hey… I thought we weren’t going to dwell on the past anymore.”

“Oh.” Keith smiled faintly. “I still love you, too. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I missed you.” He leaned closer, and Keith gave in to a slow, long kiss.

Keith melted under it, truly realizing how much he missed this. He held onto his body tightly. God, he was still as toned and strong as he was years ago.

When they pulled away, Keith finally got a good look around the hall. What an amazing place… “Y’know, your place is so huge. You live here by yourself?”

Shiro laughed against his lips. “Occasionally.”

Keith quickly pulled him back in for a firmer kiss, just as the door opened.

“…Dad?”

He blushed darkly and turned his head to pull away. Shiro was still close to him. Yukio was standing there red in the face.

“H-hey.” Keith grinned. “Hey, sweetheart.”

“What’s going on?” He looked at the two of them.

“Well…” Keith cleared his throat. “W-well, we were talking. And you were right. We were both at fault.”

He frowned. “But he doesn’t want anything to do with me, remember? He sent me away…”

“That was before.” Shiro moved closer. “I’ll be completely truthful. It was like you said when we first met. You didn’t believe your dad when he first told you about me. And I had a hard time believing, myself. But I thought about it and looked at you, and I… I just wish that I got to know you better. I wish I got to watch you grow up and raise you. I wish I was a part of that.”

“I-I mean, Dad and I got along okay,” he mumbled. “It’s just that… for the longest time, I’ve wanted to see you.”

“I know. And let me tell you something. You’re an extraordinary young man, Yukio. You’ll do great things someday.”

Yukio helplessly smiled. “Thank you. I was hoping I could make you proud… Your Majesty?”

Shiro laughed a bit. “Yukio, you can call me Papa.”

“Really?” He quickly moved closer and gave him a big hug. This was what he really wanted. “Thank you, Papa. I love you.”

He quietly rubbed his back. “I love you too, my son.”

Yukio smiled and looked at the two of them. “So, are you… are you two back together?”

Keith’s face was red. “That’s something we’ll have to talk about. Let’s just say, you kinda helped us speak to each other again.”

“Really?” Yukio chuckled.

Keith sighed and held Shiro’s arm. “We really should just talk about this. But…”

“Okay.” Their son stepped back. “If you’re gonna speak to each other _that_ way, the least the king can do is offer me a room to stay in.”

Shiro bashfully nodded. “Third floor. There’s a suite in the second room on the right.”

“You guys are gross,” he grimaced as he quietly found his way around the palace. It was massive, and he was surprised to find the room at all. It was as big as their local bargain store! He barely took up half the bed.

He teased about his parents being gross, but truthfully, he was excited to see his dad so happy.

Maybe… a little too happy.

Despite how grand the suite was, he could still here them from here.

\--

 _“It’s been so long,” Keith panted,_ desperately gripping Shiro’s shoulders.

He felt the Alpha move further inside him, making him squirm and cry out. Heat radiated all over his body, and he needed it so bad. He could tell Shiro needed it too.

It felt just as good as he remembered it… maybe even better. The Alpha’s thrusts were so erratic and deep.

“S-Shiro,” he gasped, feeling more slick coating between his legs and Shiro’s thighs. With how great he was feeling, he didn’t realize that this attention was triggering his heat.

“I’ve got you,” Shiro insisted and kissed his shoulder. “You’re safe now, my dear.”

Keith cried as he hit his peak. He hadn’t felt this good in such a long time. He felt like he was in his early twenties again. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, he heard Shiro moan into his skin and felt his knot begin to sweel.

“Oh, yes!” he whimpered. “Knot me, Alpha!”

He didn’t want this to end. Even as Shiro slumped heavily against him once his knot was inside, he helped Keith’s pleasure crest once more by rapidly stroking his dick. It made him scream and clench tightly around his knot. It took them several moments to calm their breathing.

“T-that was… unexpected.” Keith laughed breathlessly.

“I know.” Shiro smiled and gave him a slow kiss.

“I haven’t gone into heat in years,” he admitted. “I thought I couldn’t anymore.”

“Oh, Keith.” He smiled and nuzzled him. “I’ll take care of you here.”

“The kingdom’s not gonna freak out over you disappearing again, are they?” he teased.

Shiro laughed. “Not this time.”

“Then, I want to disappear with you for as long as we can.”

They kissed once more and almost immediately after Shiro’s knot deflated, Keith needed more.

\--

 _After Keith’s heat was over, he_ and Yukio stayed. They used this time for Yukio and Shiro to finally get to know each other and bond. Everyone got closer, and this was already the best summer Yukio ever had.

In August, however, Keith was staring in disbelief at a positive pregnancy test.

He didn’t even think this was possible! Surely, they were both too old now. Yukio was eighteen years old, and here he was expecting another baby when his son was an adult. He’d worked so hard, and he was afraid of doing this alone. So afraid, that his first impulse was to run away.

He walked to the suite that Yukio was staying in. His son was getting more in touch with Shiro’s first language. He was getting better at it every day.

“Hey, Dad.” He smiled at him.

“Yukio…” He was still shaking. “We’re leaving tomorrow morning.”

“…What?”

“We were here long enough. I have to go back to work, and you need to focus on college. You don’t even have a school you want to go to.”

“Oh…” Yukio frowned. “I thought we were going to stay here.”

“We can’t stay here! We have to leave.”

“Dad, why? What’s happening?”

He was reluctant to admit it to him, but he’d know sooner or later. “Yukio, I’m pregnant.”

“You’re… what?” His son’s eyes widened. “You guys made up that quick, huh?”

“Yukio! This is serious. We have to leave.”

“That’s why?” he gasped. “The last thing you should do is leave! Please, don’t do this to Papa again.”

Keith looked nervous. “We’re so much older now. He wouldn’t want to have a baby now.”

“This is what happened last time,” he reminded. “You can’t assume what he wants or doesn’t want. That’s what tore you guys apart in the first place.”

He groaned. “Yukio, this could only end badly.”

“You don’t know that,” Yukio said. “But I do know that if you never tell him, he will never forgive you.” He got up. “Even if something bad happens, you still have me.”

“I know that,” he smiled faintly. “Alright. I’ll tell him.”

AS it turned out, telling him wasn’t as easy as it sounded. Shiro always had meetings and events to go to, so Keith had to find a good time to see him. Yukio kept encouraging him.

“Shiro?”

One night, they finally had a moment alone. Shiro gave him a warm smile from their bed. “Good evening.” The Alpha pulled him closer on the bed. “Sorry, I’ve been so busy. Have you missed me?”

He grinned and nodded. “So much.” He kissed him slowly. “Listen, Shiro… there’s something I have to tell you.”

Shiro watched him shift uncomfortably. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. N-no… maybe.”

“Keith?” He gently held him in his arms. “We’re passed out doubts now, right? You can tell me anything.”

“I know I can, it’s just hard.” Keith lowered his head. “You’re doing so much for me, but I’m scared that I’ll mess it all up by telling you this.”

“Telling me what?” he pressed.

“By…” He stammered and whined in frustration. He needed to tell him. “B-by telling you about the baby.”

“Baby? What baby?” Shiro frowned. He didn’t quite process it yet.

“Shiro…” He guided his hand to his middle. “I’m pregnant again. I-I know we’re a lot older now, but I want this. And I want you to have this experience, too. You deserve this. And it’s the least I can do, after all that I kept you from.”

He didn’t look at Shiro once, eyes trained on his belly. He felt Shiro’s body tense while he held him, which made him scared.

But soon, he felt the hand on his belly now soften and rub the tender skin. Keith nervously looked up to see Shiro staring at him with soft, hopeful eyes. His brows were creased, tears forming while they held each other.

“Keith…” he rasped. “This is real? You’re having a baby?”

 _“We’re_ having a baby,” Keith corrected gently. “As long as that’s what you want.”

He quickly nodded, smiling through his tears. “Of course, that’s what I want. I’ve wanted this for ages. Keith…”

Keith sighed in relief and snuggled closer with a smile. “I love you so much.”

\--

 _The king announced just days later_ that he reunited with the love of his life and that he had a son. The best news of all was that he was having another child on the way. There were some detractors after the news, but Shiro didn’t care. He had his family at long last. They were going to be a family for many years to come.

Keith’s first time giving birth was a terrible experience. But now, months after the announcement, he felt safer and more soothed when using all his strength to give birth to their baby girl.

She became Shiro’s entire world. And now, with their adult son and newborn daughter, the king and his beloved husband were more in love than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter: @cryptic_gabriel


End file.
